


Eyes For WiFi

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It will NOT be HIGHLY graphic, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but beware, so tony and marina are the duo, tony loves kids, yes there is a rape but FARTHER IN THE STORY AND IT WILL BE WARNED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes NYC kids really need Wifi. So when a teenage girl works on an assignment before a storm outside the Avengers Tower, and then her other three friends, Tony gets a brilliant idea.This story is based off of THIS http://starryystark.tumblr.com/post/175516533497/winteriron-trash-ironmanstanTumblr post (yes it's rb'ed) bc im giving appropriate credit or at least i can try??? credits to itsallavengers, ironmanstan, and winteriron-trash on Tumblr!





	Eyes For WiFi

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, credits to http://starryystark.tumblr.com/post/175516533497/winteriron-trash-ironmanstan and itsallavengers, ironmanstan, and winteriron-trash! All non-Marvel owned characters such as Marina Myer is mine. Marvel characters and things are NOT mine! Thank you for opening and I hope you like it!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published july 3rd but edited july 4. Happy Independence Day (to Americans, at least)

It may’ve been deathly dark and soon-to-be-stormy, but it was definitely not night.

 

The call didn’t reach her again, causing the sigh to fall out easily. If she could, she would scream and not care who or what heard her...But it was in the middle of New York City. Not her duvet.

 

The feeling of the incredibly dark clouds was nice, but where would she go after this? If it started to pour there was nowhere to go. She put her phone down beside her laptop and pulled out her aging [Vera Bradley](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Vera-Bradley-Petite-Trifold-Wallet-Pink-Swirls-NWT/283036503634?epid=24010711200&hash=item41e64a4e52:g:ONEAAOSwD7dbGFmi) wallet. There were eight hundred dollars she had saved over from her past job, some higher-paying babysitters, and a second job she once had at a Publix. As a sixteen-year-old, she did quite the work for money in the past two years. The money definitely paid off, for maybe she could use it on some sort of good wi-fi system at her [apartment](https://www.sothebyshomes.com/nyc/sales/RPLU555115969822-50-United-Nations-Plz-PH38-New-York-NY-10017) because somehow there was none. The cost of saving money for school, possibly? The whole move? She hadn't figured it out yet. 

 

Three things she would soon realize would be some of the most important things in her lifetime happened in the next few seconds: the first was a strong breeze and the sigh of rain sprinkles starting. The second was a black car pulling up in front of the tower. The third was that fifteen feet away from her, out of the door came Tony Stark approaching that car.

 

Her sight didn’t dare stay on the billionaire for more than a second, for it didn’t matter if one of the most known men on the planet was that close to her. Her porcelain hand slid the wallet back into her matching purse and continued the essay.

 

“Is that a kid over there?”

 

“She’ll be fine, you have a meeting you have to be at in fifteen minutes, Tony!”

 

“Give me a second.”

 

She pretended not to pay attention to the fact that Tony Stark was coming her way. At that moment she was just trying to reverse the choking of her rising anxiety, knowing that she may not have a place to go when the rain starts pouring down within a minute.

 

“Are you okay, kid?”

 

The girl looked up now that she was being addressed because she did hold some basic values close to heart as apart of the humanity she was trying to retain.

 

Her voice came out softer than she realized it would. “I’m fine.”

 

“Well, you don’t look okay. Why are you sitting out here, it’s about to storm to death!”

 

For a split second, she bit her lip-balm glossed lips. “I needed wi-fi to finish a critical assignment and make a phone call so maybe I won’t have to be in the rain in the first place.”

 

Tony decided not to pry. Not everyone in New York was as rich as he was-probably no one made half of what he did. She didn’t look like a scrap off of the streets, however. The redheaded girl was in black jeans and an olive green sweatshirt with a chunky cross-lace in the middle.  He highly doubted she was homeless or anything like that...right?

 

“Well how about this, you can come inside to the lobby and finish your assignment on the sofa in there where you won’t be soaked to death.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, kid,” He said with a higher point of enthusiasm. “What’s your name by the way?”

 

The girl quickly popped up, her locks of hair bouncing and a sudden brightness in her sea-green eyes. “Marina. Marina Myer.”

 

He smiled. “Well, Miss Myer, I have a meeting to get to, but it was nice to meet you.” Tony then started towards the car, getting into the back seat.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Stark. Have a nice night!” Marina cheerily said goodbye as the car drove away.

 

By the end of the night when the teenager finally finished her essay, she sighed and said: “God bless Tony Stark.”

* * *

Four days later, it was not dark but was generally cloudy. This time, however, she sat with her girlfriend on one side of her and another two good friends on the other side, working on their online vocabulary practice and other homework assignments. They all sat in a row in the New York weather against the one and only Avengers tower.

 

Carissa leaned her head against Marina’s shoulder, feeling too lazy to do her homework. “I hate homework.”

 

“It contributes to our grades, however, which contribute to getting into Caliber, however.”

 

Carissa bit her lip but then muttered. “Seems like a dream, though. So expensive.”

 

Marina sighed. “I know. But it’s called financial aid or full scholarship. I have to try for either. I mean, like, we’re saving the money if I can’t get the scholarship...It could happen." She huffed out, then, with a blow of frustration. "Actually, I don't even know what we do with our money, anymore!"

 

“Well you not getting the scholarship is impossible, if you do apply for that.” Carissa insists. She leaned up, now able to see her brown Timberlands and the bottom of her frayed and somewhat faded jeans. “They wouldn’t dare deny a girl of your intellect.”

 

“I still don’t see why you care so much anyway?” One of the two boys spoke up. It was Danny, a Latino boy who had immigrated from Guatemala shortly before he was born.

 

Marina replied straightly. “I have the opportunity. I’m gonna take it. I know most teenagers don’t give a damn but I do. This school isn’t as snobby as some are. I guess it’s weird, but my mom has higher standards. She was raised in a well-off family and she went to the same private school. I mean like, she went to business school and stuff...We’re just in a rut because of stuff-or are we even with this apartment?”

 

Danny shrugs. “I get it, miss richy-”

 

“Not necessarily-”

 

“But I’m just not a dreamer. It’s New York, and most here don’t have the high up dreams of something bigger-the motivation, actually.”

 

Marina nods. Of course.

 

“Miss Myer, isn’t it?”

 

The redhead wildly blinked, looking up to the one and only Tony Stark.

 

“Yes,” Marina replied slowly. “We needed wi-fi. Wi-fi-less apartments suck. I’m saving up to get a good wi-fi system just incase though cause wow jobs were invented for a reason.”

 

Tony nodded. He looked at the four, though. They were a diverse pair between their gender and race. Their one thing in common, however, was that they all needed wi-fi to complete their assignments.

 

That was poorer New York City for him.

 

“Do you want to step inside the lobby to work on stuff, though? It’s cold out here and there’s a mini fridge with soda and water if you like?”

 

“Really?” The other boy named Tao asked.

 

“Yeah, help yourselves.” Tony opens the door, holding it so that the kids could carry their stuff inside and plop down on the white leather sofa against the wall.

 

“Thank you again, Mr. Stark,” Marina thanks.

 

“No problem, kid! You’re happy to come into the lobby anytime, you know. If someone asks just say that Tony Stark said it was fine to work in here.”

 

“And if they don’t believe us?” Carissa asks curiously, her head with bob-length honey-caramel locks tilting to the side.

 

Tony smirked. “Tell them to give me a call.”

 

Generally, you could either call him curious or nosy, but he kinda wondered what kids in school actually learned these days. He walked over to the quartet of children with their laptops, two Chromebooks and two MacBooks with bright screens open with school assignments.

 

“So whad-ya’ll working on?”

 

“Spanish quiz studying,” Carissa answers plainly.

 

“Chemistry flash cards,” Tao replies sadly.

 

“Math homework,” Danny boredly returns.

 

“Social studies essay” Marina enthusiastically explains.

 

“Ah, finally, a change of tone! What about? Social studies isn’t exactly my forte, but it’s something!” Tony asks as he curiously looks over Marina’s shoulder, instantly absorbing all of her multiple paragraph’s works.

 

“It’s for Honors World History. Right now we’re learning about World War II and I’ve been asked to explain the cause. I find it to be an A-plus assignment, but our teacher exaggerates.”

 

“Always happened to me, but more in math.” Tony scanned over her essay. He was impressed, and it was actually genuine. Her vocabulary was wonderful and her sentences added up so perfectly.

 

By the time he finished, Tony smiled. This kid was really good with words and philosophy.

 

“That’s not bad, kid, that’s actually pretty good.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” Marina beams, her gold highlight becoming visible to his eyes.

 

“No problem, kiddo-and Mr. Stark is kinda old, you can call me Tony.”

 

Marina’s face contoured to confusion. “Um, okay...T-Tony-no that’s so weird!”

 

“Just say it: Tony.”

 

“Thank you...no, it’s cringy because it just...is!”

 

Tony chuckled as he headed towards the elevator, hearing Tao agree with her. “I’ll see you, kids, around!”

 

The billionaire saw the kids again numerous times for the next three weeks-even Peter came if he wasn’t working with Mr. Stark and the Avengers with his friend Ned. They always talked and laughed and worked in the lounge. There were a few more kids that popped up, too, with them. There was a platinum-blonde-haired girl who always wore crop tops. A bigger-sided boy from the Philippines who had this iconic laugh. A strikingly pretty Muslim girl who wore a silk blush-colored hijab (what was her name? Iqra?). There was also a boy who was an absolute math whiz, his name being caught as Miles Morales.

 

By the eighth time he saw them and left, an idea came to his head. As the idea went into action with his brain, a smile came across the billionaire’s face.   



End file.
